


Video Diary

by koalaboy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, also I made most of this up I hope it's accurate, tw for medical stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaboy/pseuds/koalaboy
Summary: Harvey's psychiatrist suggests he starts a video diary to help with his recovery. He obliges. Slightly ooc fluff. Just some fun.





	Video Diary

Harvey pushes his hair back from his face, watching himself in the mirror so he can pin it away from his forehead. He fiddles with his phone and positions it on a tissue box as an impromptu tripod. He presses record and lets out a sigh. He really didn't want to be doing this.

"Uh, my psychiatrist said it would be a good idea for me to make a video diary so... here it is, I guess."

He shrugs and goes out of frame as he hauls the tub of sterile medical supplies on to the basin of the bathroom.

"I thought I'd go through how I take care of my face just as something to do, you know? I never used to take care of them, which is why they still leak and shit, but now I try and clean them every morning."

Harvey disinfects his hands with sanitiser and starts to pull the gauze from the pockets of his cheek and temple.

"I just put sterile gauze in the places where bodily fluid leaks out because otherwise it gets on my pillow and it's gross. I also tend to drool a lot in general."

He tosses it away. The orange-yellow discharge didn't bother him so much anymore.

"And then what I like to do is flush out anything that has a hole so, like, my jaw, my cheek, and a few other places. This is so that nothing collects in there and causes an infection and I like to use a saline flush."

He shows the camera and then rolls his eyes at himself. As if anyone would be interested in it. He carefully unscrews the cap of the syringe and flushes saline through the holes. Most of it drips out of his mouth or nose and down in to the sink. The saline comes out a brownish colour and he cringes slightly at the sensation. He sniffles, wiping some of the saline from below his nose.

"I still haven't got used to that," he mumbles, using another piece of gauze to dry his face off, "And then I just kind of--"

"Harv?" Bruce calls, knocking on the door softly, "Who are you talking to?"

Bruce pushes open the door and is met with Harvey's embarrassed smile.

"Uhh, I'm doing that video thing I told you about."

Bruce lazily wraps his arms around Harvey, "Oh? How's it going?"

"It's recording right now, actually," he stammers.

Bruce gives the phone a little wave, "Cleaning things up?"

Harvey grunts in acknowledgment, "Im almost finished."

Bruce leans back against the basin and examines the burnt side of Harvey's face, "Mm, I think you're forgetting something."

He frowns, "What? No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Bruce, I'm not."

Bruce smirks, "Yes, you are."

"Bruce, I'm really--" Harvey freezes as Bruce presses the most delicate of kisses to the skin that clung to Harvey's cheek bone. He couldn't feel the kiss, just pressure, but it meant so much to him that Bruce was able to kiss that half of his face.

"There," Bruce declares, "All done."


End file.
